villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:WhiskeySid/PE Keep: Vicious (Cowboy Bebop)
So here I am proposing for Vicious from the legendary anime seires Cowboy Bebop to be officially categorised as Pure Evil because this dude is undoubtedly a Complete Monster. What's the work? Cowboy Bebop is an anime series from '98. It follows Spike Spiegel and the Bebop crew venturing through space in 2071. Spike used to be part of a criminal organisation called The Red Dragon Syndicate, but later faked his death and eventually met Jet Black. Who is he? Vicious is the main antagonist of the series. He was part of the crime syndicate and used to be friends with Spike until his girlfriend Julia fell in love with Spike. Vicious later enlisten in the Titan War, and while during the war he was on the same side with Gren, in the aftermath he chose to testify against him as a spy, which caused him to be imprisoned. When he first appears in the series, Vicious makes Mao (the man that brought himself and Spike into the syndicate) watch his ship get blown up, then kills him and his men after he signed a truce with another syndicate. This resulted in the peace being broken so that Spike could stop hiding in Mars. He kidnaps Faye Valentine to lure Spike into the cathedral where they were. After Spike freed Faye and kills all the goons in the cathedral he fights Vicious. After an intense confrontation, Vicious throws Spike out the window, however Spike throws a grenade at him, although he flees in time. Vicious received a request to sell Red Eye from someone named Julia on Callisto. While it was unusual for someone to do that directly to him, The Van allowed it, sending Lin with him. Vicious and Lin went to the moon to meet the person. They first saw Spike, who was also drawn to the communication. They get confronted by Gren who asks him why he testifies against him, he responds saying that there is nothing to believe in, not even camaraderie. Vicious shoots Gren's zipcraft causing it to fall to the ground, fortunately Vicious' ship is blown up so he has to escape on the syndicate's ship. Gren is left fatally wounded/ Vicious later takes a team to storm the Van's (a trio of elders who rules the syndicate) chamber. He is then imprisoned and sentenced to death by the Van, although Vicious' men turn against them and they free Vicious and he kills the Van and becomes the leader of the syndicate. He then tells Julia to kill Spike or he'll kill them both. When Julia meets Spike, they try to escape but they are hunted down by the syndicate and Julia is killed. In the end Spike goes to the syndicate and kills all of Vicious' men until he finally confronts Vicious. During the fight Spike tells Vicious that Julia is dead, then Spike fires his final shot at Vicious, killing him and putting and end to his cruel reign. Freudian Excuse Literally none at all, no tragic backstory, redeeming quality or justifiable motive, just hellbent on power. Heinous Standards Vicious is by far the most evil villain in Cowboy Bebop. With an exception of Udai Taxim, no other villain comes close to the insane heartlessness and brutality of Vicious. Final Verdict I'm pretty sure this is gonna be a keep! Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals